


Erection

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish





	Erection

德拉科被衝擊了。  
在例行的有求必應室約會時，哈利突然磨磨蹭蹭的挪到他身邊，說有問題要問他。  
德拉科以為是作業上的問題，大方的說隨便你問。  
這造成了現在的衝擊。  
哈利的問題是這樣的：「德拉科，你的小唧唧會在早上睡醒的時候站起來嗎？」  
德拉科馬爾福不知如何回應。  
那邊哈利又繼續說了：「我常常夢到你，然後早上醒來發現唧唧站起來了。」他滿臉通紅的說，期期艾艾的偷瞄金髮少年。  
德拉科這時終於找回了身為阿布拉克薩斯的孫子的尊嚴：「我來教你吧，哈利，所有你不知道的事。」  
他一把拉過哈利摟住懷裡，伸手揭開哈利的褲子。  
「這裡，」他扒下哈利的內褲。「早上站起來是很正常的。」  
哈利的腦子已經因為過熱停止運作了。  
「夢到我會站起來也是正常的，」他說，揉弄著哈利的分身。「因為我夢到你也會站起來。」  
哈利軟在德拉科懷裡，不住的喘氣。他雙眼朦朧的抬頭看德拉科：「你也會站起來嗎？」  
「當然。」金髮少年說，拉過哈利的手撫上自己胯間。「你看，變大了。」  
哈利又是害羞又是好奇的摸了摸德拉科的腫脹，引來對方粗重的喘息。  
「要解決這個，很容易。」德拉科低啞的說，「只要這樣……」他解開自己的皮帶，拉下拉鍊，釋放出自己的慾望。她轉身面向哈利，將兩人在慾望放在一起磨擦。  
「哈啊……！」哈利忍不住呻吟出聲，顫抖著看向德拉科。  
「舒服嗎？親愛的。」金髮少年問，哈利注意到他的體毛也是漂亮的金色。  
「哈啊……舒服。」哈利誠實的回答，抬起屁股往德拉科德方向靠近，兩人的分身磨蹭著。  
德拉科的喘息加重，一手摸著哈利的背，一手握著哈利德手一起磨擦兩人的慾望。  
「啊啊……德拉科……」哈利叫著，不明白自己在叫些什麼。「要、要尿出來了嗚嗚……」  
「沒事的寶貝，不會尿出來。」德拉科低沉的說，灰藍色的眼睛直直望進哈利的眼睛。  
哈利只覺得一陣白光遮住了德拉科的粉紅光暈，伴隨著尖叫，他和德拉科一起射在兩人的手心。  
哈利氣喘吁吁的靠著德拉科，金髮少年用下巴磨蹭他柔軟的髮絲。  
「還好嗎？」他溫柔的問。  
哈利害羞的點點頭，不敢看他。  
「這種事只能跟喜歡的人做。」德拉科說，「你只能跟我做。」他用力的攬著哈利。  
哈利鄭重的點頭，與他對視，然後撐起身子吻上他。  
兩人唇舌交纏，發出陣陣曖昧的水聲。  
「再來一次吧，親愛的。」德拉科說，哈利紅著臉同意。


End file.
